Ghosts of the Past
by Red.Gael
Summary: Sara and Grissom have kept a heartbreaking secret from the rest of the team for the last 10 years. Now its out they need to find their way through the pain and back to each other. Finally chapter 7 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Ghosts of the Past**

_**Disclaimer: **I begged and begged and begged Santa for CSI last year, but did he give it to me? Nope, nada, still not mine. Also, I make it a policy of mine never to read the fandom I'm currently writing, so other than a couple of stories I've had on alert for the past year (almost as long as I've been writing this fic) I have no idea what anyone else has been writing about for the CSI page._

_**A/N: **Don't know how long this one will be, just an idea that came to me a about a year ago. (Yes that's how long I've been writing this, and I'm not finished yet). I haven't had the internet at home until a couple of weeks ago, hence only just being able to start putting this up. Probably way out of character, but hey, do I give a damn?_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One**

"You're very quiet this morning" Grissom observed as he and Sara drove back to the lab around 0630hrs.

"You know it officially became her birthday six hours ago" Sara replied.

"Yes" Grissom replied as one lone tear escaped.

"It's hitting me really hard this year" Sara admitted "not that its ever easy…but she'd have been ten this year - it seems like a real milestone…another one we're missing".

She was openly grieving by the time they got to the lab, and it was talking all of Grissom's will power not to do likewise. That was when he made the decision, this year they were going to speak out - the team deserved to know, and he said as much to Sara, who nodded sadly and let him lead her inside.

The deposited their evidence in the respective area's of the lab, and then made their way to the break room, the last one's back at end of shift. Sara was no longer sobbing, but it didn't take a scientist to figure out she was upset.

On the good side, the whole team was there, including Brass, so they'd only have to go through this once.

On the bad side Ecklie and the Sheriff were there as well.

"Just dropped by to congratulate you and your team on your recent successes" The sheriff said to Grissom.

'Ok, so maybe it did take a scientist' Grissom thought see as the Sheriff hadn't registered either Sara or his very shaky emotional states.

"Something wrong Ms Sidle?" Ecklie questioned.

'Ok, I take that back' Grissom thought, 'a politician just noticed.'

"Um, yeah" Sara whispered as the tears started again. Grissom lead her to a vacant chair and stood behind her, hands resting on her shoulders.

"This is really hard to talk about" Grissom began, not really caring about Ecklie and the sheriff, only about the woman in front of him, "but it's hitting us both really hard this year, so we decided you all need to know…even though it's something that's really hard for us to tell you".

Grissom had tears in his eyes as well and everyone was in speechless at seeing so much emotion in their boss, till Greg braved up as asked "Tell us what, boss?"

However it was Sara who answered tearfully.

"Today was our daughter's birthday" she answered softly before burying her head back in her hands.

"What!" both Catherine and Brass exclaimed together, while Warrick and Nick sat dumbfounded and Greg looked at them as though they'd both grown three heads.

"Let me start at the beginning" Grissom said as he found another chair and pulled it up beside Sara with his arm around her shoulder. "We haven't told you before now, because we agreed when Sara came to work here we would only be able to have a professional relationship, not a personal one."

"Then how?" Warrick asked.

"Do any of you remember when I used to take leave regularly?"

"Yeah, until Sara came to work here" Warrick observed.

"Right. And the only time I took a whole month off?"

"Sometime around Christmas a long time ago" Catherine offered.

"Yes, it was a long time, ten years in fact" Grissom said. "I went to San Francisco to be with Sara for our daughter's birth."

"But…but you don't have a daughter" Greg said confused.

"Had Greg, not have" Sara explained as she spoke up again, having stopped the flow of tears enough to be able to talk.

"Today, 20th November 1996, our daughter was born…but she…she was very ill…weak…small…so tiny…she…she died 12 days later" Sara sobbed.

"She was very ill…the doctors said it was a miracle that she lived that long" Grissom said quietly.

Catherine was overwhelmed with sympathy for Sara, ok so they'd never really got along all that great…but losing a child must have been so horrible for her…no wonder she didn't like having to deal with children on cases - it would only serve as a bitter reminder.

"What was her name?" Nick asked gently.

Sara looked at Grissom, signalling for him to answer.

"Julie-Ann" Grissom said "Julie-Ann Sidle-Grissom, and before you ask Nick, Julie after my mother, and Ann, Sara's middle name".

"I've normally assigned both of us separate solo cases on the night of the 20th, hence none of you have known how it affects us, but we decided on the was back this morning it was time to tell you all" Grissom stated.

Everyone was completely shocked. No one could believe Grissom and Sara had had a child they'd never told them about. Even Ecklie ventured no snide remarks, though he looked as though he might have if the Sheriff and Catherine hadn't been sitting either side of him.

For a few moments there was absolutely no sound in the room apart from Sara's sniffles as everyone took in what they'd said.

"What did your daughter look like?" Nick asked quietly, breaking the silence.

"Like a beautiful tiny replica of her mother" Grissom answered.

"Except for her blue eyes" Sara added.

"Here" Grissom said as he pulled a photo out of his wallet from behind some credit cards and passed it over to Nick. Warrick, Greg and Brass crowed around him to look at the photo as well. It had obviously been taken in hospital not long after Julie-Ann was born. She was in Sara's arms and her face was shown clearly to the camera. Sara was sitting up in bed with Grissom's arm around her while he stood next to the bed. None of the guys had ever seen their boss look so happy!

Meanwhile Sara fished her own photo out of her wallet and handed it across the table to Catherine who was sitting shell-shocked between Ecklie and the Sheriff.

"It's the same photo Griss gave the guys" She stated. "It was taken just after she was born, probably the longest amount of time she was ever out of the incubator".

"She's beautiful Sara" Catherine commented looking at the photo, the men all nodding in agreement as they handed their photo back to Grissom.

"Why did you never tell any of us before?" Warrick asked.

As Sara had calmed down enough she decided to explain this time.

"When I came to work for Grissom it was on the condition that we'd have to leave our …'personal'…relationship in the past…cause he would be my supervisor. Though I have tried to push Griss a few times to have a relationship again, he's been adamant we can't because of the supervisor issue…hence, seen as you've never known us in anything other than a professional relationship, we couldn't exactly spring on you that we had a daughter".

"You gave up a personal relationship with your child's father to work with him?" Brass asked incredulous. Sara shrugged,

"It meant I got to see more of him…it was worth it to be able to see Gil everyday…or night I should say".

"I still think even with that it was inappropriate for Grissom to hire someone he'd had a romantic relationship with" Ecklie stated, entering the conversation for the first time. Somehow, funnily enough no one was surprised by the remark for the callous head of the department.

"Whether I agreed with you or not, which I don't by the way, that was a highly insensitive remark given the circumstances Conrad" The Sheriff said while glaring at him. He then turned his gaze to Grissom and Sara,

"Are you both roistered to work tonight?"

"Yes" Grissom replied while Sara merely nodded.

"Well I'm ordering you both to take two days emergency stress leave".

They both started to protest, but were cut of as he spoke again.

"No arguments. You both need the time and your team will manage fine without you…and if you don't accept it I'll personally suspend you both for the next 48 hours!"

"I guess we've got no option then" Grissom sighed defeated.

"That's correct. You shift is now officially over…both of you go home and get some rest…then spent some time together - personally not professionally!" He finished.

To tired and emotionally drained to argue further Sara and Grissom both nodded, said goodbye to their friends and left the lab, Grissom offering to take Sara home.

Meanwhile Catherine sat staring at the photo Sara had forgotten to get back from her, and was suddenly struck with a great idea for it.

_TBC_

* * *

_Please let me know what you think, as I havn't submitted any writing for awhile, and would love to hear some of your opinions._

_Thanks K.A.S_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own them…never have…never will…boo hoo!_

_**A/N:** Hope your all enjoying the ride. Just forget the end of Season Six and the fact that we all know they're in a relationship. Also I haven't see season seven yet, so have no idea what is going on at that front. And yes, I know heaps of people have done the Griss and Sara have a kid thing in the past, but I hope you like my angle. Also, I can't remember which Sheriff the show's up to, hence just calling him 'Sheriff'! Also, this chapter is probably the shortest in the story, but it seemed like a good place to break it. Hope everyone enjoys this installment._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The rest of the team sate in the break room lost in their own thoughts, dumb-founded by the story Grissom and Sara had just shared.

Meanwhile Catherine's brain was ticking double time. She had just the idea for a perfect present for the couple.

"Sheriff," She started, going overtop of Ecklie's head because she knew he wouldn't approve, "Would I, during my own time, be able to use some of the lab's equipment for a personal project?"

"Which equipment?" He asked uncertain.

"Mainly the A/V lab…specifically the age-recognition software" Catherine replied.

There were a lot of puzzled looks as everyone tried to figure out what Catherine was up to. You could almost see the light come on as the answer struck Nick.

"You want to make a picture for Griss and Sara of what their daughter would look like now at ten years old" He stated.

"Right on, Nick" Catherine replied.

"No way!" Ecklie exclaimed.

"Absolutely" The Sheriff answered at the same time while glaring at Ecklie.

"With all due respect" Ecklie began "I am in charge of this lab, and I am saying no, it's a waste of resources."

"And speaking of position Conrad, I am the one who put you in charge of it…I can just as easily demote you if you don't start showing some compassion" The Sheriff stated leaving Ecklie looking at him dumbfounded - normally the Sheriff sided with him, not Grissom's night shift puppets!

"Ah…I'd better go and see the day shift" Ecklie stated. "I've got a few things I need to discuss with them." Then he very quickly made his departure from the break room, anxious to get away from the Sheriff's glare.

"Catherine" The Sheriff said, turning to her, "I think that's a wonderful idea. Feel free to use whatever equipment and the help of whatever tech's you need for assistance…and make sure there's a copy waiting for each of then when they come back on duty".

"Thank you Sheriff" She replied, almost as shocked as Ecklie - she hadn't expected it to be that easy!

"Good day people" the Sheriff said taking his leave.

"Ah…Cath? You going to start on that picture now, or before shift tonight?" Nick asked. "Cause I'd really like to help".

"Tonight" Catherine replied. "Come in about 2100, we'll see if we can enlist Archie's assistance."

"Ok. Well I'll see you tonight then?" Nick replied hesitantly.

"Yeah. Go home, get some sleep - all of you." Catherine advised.

The guys all said their goodbye's and left the lab towards their respective homes, while Catherine went in search of the Audio-visual wiz Archie to see if she could enlist his assistance with her project.

--- 000 ---- 000 --- 000 --- 000 --- 000 --- 000 --- 000 --- 000 --- 000

"Umm… do you want to stay for breakfast?" Sara hesitantly asked Grissom as they pulled up in front of her apartment building.

Grissom didn't answer right away, his mind obviously somewhere else as was not uncommon. What was unusual was the thoughts that were going through his head presently, he just wasn't sure how to voice them - or whether he should yet.

"Griss?" Sara tried again.

"Huh? Sorry, what did you ask honey?" He apologized.

"Do you wanna stay for breakfast" She repeated.

"Sure" He replied after a moment, getting out of the SUV as Sara did likewise.

"Make yourself at home" Sara instructed as she opened the door and shrugged out of her coat. "Do you want anything to drink? Water? lemonade? Iced tea?"

"I would say the tea, but I know your favourite's black current…"

"And you hate it" Sara finished head in the fridge. She tossed a bottle in his direction while picking up her own, "I hope that's still your favourite."

Grissom, standing on the other side of her counter glanced suspiciously at the bottle that had just landed in his hand…lemon tea, his all time favourite…

"But you can't…"

"Stand it" Sara finished again, "Call it a hang over I can't let go of. That even during the last six years here in Vegas, I've always made sure I had a bottle in the fridge…like I used to in San Fran for when you turned up un-announced."

"But I never have, have I?" Grissom sighed reproachfully "Some friend I am."

"Gil, today is definitely not the time to get into anything deep or meaningful" Sara stated "I couldn't cope with it" she finished softly, tears threatening to spill again.

Grissom left the bottle of iced tea unopened on her counter as he came around to the fridge Sara was still standing in front of and wrapped his arms around her.

"In the mood for pancakes?" Sara asked when she was able to talk again.

"When aren't I?" Grissom smiled, "But I'll make them - I haven't forgotten the limit of your kitchen skills!"

"Griss!"

"Sar.."

"All right" She mumbled… "I'll um…just bring my laptop over here and I can check on my emails while your cooking."

Sara moved her laptop and powered up while watching Grissom making breakfast. He looked as at home here as he had in her kitchen in San Francisco, even though he'd never even as much as washed a cup in this kitchen that was part of the apartment that had been her home for the last six years. It put one of the frequent pangs in her that really hurt, not being able to have the relationship with him that she used to have.

'Don't dwell on it girl' she though 'It'll just make you more upset. Just be happy he's here for the moment…'

Sara looked at her emails while Grissom cooked. It could hardly be said that she'd read them - she couldn't remember what a single one was about! 'Blame it on being to busy staring at Gil' she though, before her mind went off again, back to her San Francisco days.

"Sara - Breakfast" Grissom said bringing her out of her reprieve.

"Huh?" She questioned.

Grissom pointed to the counter in front of her beside her laptop. Sara glanced down and saw a plate holing a stack of pancakes covered in maple syrup sitting in front of her.

"How on earth did I miss that?" She questioned.

"Well, you looked like you were a million miles away when I put them there" Grissom replied. He motioned to the bar stool next to her, "May I?"

"Sure" Sara said tucking into her breakfast " Gotta admit, you haven't lost you touch!"

"Well, I still occasionally have reason to make pancakes" Grissom stated, leaving Sara wondering who else he made breakfast for.

'Stop it Sar' she thought 'you'll only start to cry again.'

"Sara, all I'm going to say right now is that I haven't made you breakfast her in Las Vegas, because we both know where spending time together out of work is going to lead us, and I couldn't take that step again while being your supervisor" Grissom said seeing her look." The only other person I've made breakfast for is Catherine, just cause she's one of my best friends and you yourself know how demanding she can be! Ok, honey?"

Sara merely nodded - how could he still read her like an open book after six years of being apart? Well ok, not completely apart, I mean they worked together, but even still. In the end she just shook her head while the enjoyed the rest of their breakfast in silence…today was not the day to ponder it.

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada, nothing, zip, nil…that's what I own people!_

_**A/N: **I'm going on holiday to my cousin's in London on Monday for a couple of weeks, so this will be the last post till late November. _

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Nick stowed his stuff in his locker that night, still half-shocked that his 'little sister' as he though of her, had never told him the Griss and her had a child! Nether the less he was determined like Cath to give them a great present this year and hopefully create a happy memory on this anniversary rather than a sad one.

But would it bring more pain, seeing what their daughter would have looked like? Well they could still try, and it'd be on Catherine's head not his if they didn't like it.

He backed away from his locker to be able to shut the door, and slammed into someone behind him. Turning to apologize to whatever member of the current swing shift he'd bumped into he saw Greg standing behind him, rubbing his arm where Nick had crashed into him.

"Aren't you a few hours early?" Nick questioned

"I…ah…just wanted to see if I could watch you and Catherine make your picture" a red faced Greg replied nervously "And I guess I'm not the only one" he finished looking over Nicks shoulder.

Nick turned towards the door and saw Warrick had just entered also.

"Let me guess" Nick said "Come to play with pictures too?"

"Hell yeah" Warrick stated.

"Ok then, lets go meet up with Catherine and Archie" Nick said.

Archie and Catherine both looked up in surprise as all three guys entered.

"How may CSI's does it take to change a light bulb?" Archie smirked.

"Four and a detective apparently" Warrick replied as he saw Brass heading down the hall towards them.

"What do you mean detective?" Catherine asked confused as she could only see the three guys at the door.

Then Brass came thru the door and cracked up laughing at everyone else being there as well.

"Well I guess I'm not the only one who decided to invite myself to this party." He stated.

"Not by a long shot…I'm starting to fell a bit crowded in by you all" Archie said. "Sure one of you don't want to go and invite Doc Robbins, Bobby and Hodges to the party as well?"

"No way to the last one!" Greg exclaimed.

"And none of them know about the subject of this picture" Catherine added.

"Ok, so if we're all here, shall we get started?" Archie asked.

"Definitely" Nick said.

"Right then, lets see the photo, and find out what we can do with it" Archie stated.

"Here you go" Catherine said as she passed it to him.

"Hasn't Sara noticed that missing?" Greg questioned.

"I don't think she'll notice much today" Nick said "You saw yourself how she was this morning."

"True I suppose" Greg replied.

"And in answer to you original question Greg, thankfully not." Catherine answered, "I've been worried all day I was going to get a phone call from her asking for it back."

"Lucky she hasn't or our job tonight would have become seriously harder" Archie commented. "I still can't quite wrap my head around Grissom and Sara having a daughter, but this is a really nice photo."

"It is" Nick said, "however, we're hoping you can come up with just as good a picture."

"Of course!" Archie exclaimed. "Seen as your all here, I'll share with you the thought I had during the day."

"You managed to get through the whole day with just one thought? Man, I'm impressed" Warrick smirked.

"Ha-ha" was Archie's only comment to that.

"So what's this big idea" Catherine asked him.

"I was thinking, if you guys could come up with a current photo each of Grissom and Sara we could also make up a 'family picture' for them" Archie explained. "I could do them with the age recognition software as well, but it would take longer and I don't think the Sheriff will let me work on these for the whole of the next three days. So if you've got photo's we could cut and past and merge them all into one family photo."

Everyone was speechless for a moment with huge grins on their faces as the absorbed what Archie had said.

"Archie, you rock!" Nick exclaimed.

"Why thank you, thank you very much" Archie replied.

"So I take it, that like me, everyone else thinks that is a brilliant idea?" Catherine asked.

"Yes" Brass said

"Hell yes" Warrick replied

"Definitely" Greg added

"It's perfect" Nick commented.

"Well Archie, that's settled. How about we start on ageing Julie-Ann, then in our breaks from shift, or after shift in the morning, we'll try to track down some photo's of Gil and Sara. There must be some around from work functions if nothing else." Catherine stated.

--- 000 --- 000 --- 000 --- 000 --- 000 --- 000 --- 000 --- 000 ---

_Earlier that day………_

After Grissom and Sara had finished breakfast she decided she really didn't want to spend the day alone. She had to ask Griss if he'd stay. Sure, she knew he'd say no - she got used to that since she'd been in Vegas - because after all, 'he didn't know what to do about this' in other words, the fact that he still loved her as much as she loved him, but now he was her supervisor he didn't want to cross the 'professional boundaries'. Mind you, he hadn't argued when the Sheriff told them to spend some 'personal' time together over the next couple of days.

"What are you planning to do today, now that we have tonight off?" Grissom asked as he finished helping her with the dishes. Truth be told, he wanted her company today as much as she did his.

"Ah, I thought I'd try and get some sleep this morning, you know, seen as how we've been up all night" Sara replied with a smirk.

"Well, I'd better go home and do likewise then" Grissom replied.

That was definitely not what Sara was hoping for, even if her answer might have sounded like that was what she wanted. She decided she'd just have to bite the bullet and ask him outright to stay.

"Gris…Gil, please, can you stay here with me today?" She asked, eyes betraying how frightened she was of staying by herself - she knew she was going to have nightmares.

Grissom really wanted to stay also, but wasn't quite sure what Sara expected.

"Are you sure that's wise?" He asked slowly.

"Gil, I'm not asking you to sleep with me…don't worry about me compromising you professional boundaries" She snapped "You could sleep on the couch - or just go home for that matter. I only asked cause I really don't want to be alone"

And no matter how hard she tried to be strong and stay angry, even Grissom could see the tears in her eyes as she fought for control.

That made Grissom feel awful - the last thing he wanted to do was to upset her even more today, and they'd had such a good breakfast together, almost like old times - until he'd put his foot in it once again.

"Sara, honey…" He started

"Don't 'honey' me right now" Sara snapped cutting him off.

"Sara, hon…sorry" He amended when she glared at him.

"Sara, it's not that I don't want to stay, believe me I do - I don't want to be alone today either - I just wanted to be sure of where we both stand at the moment" Grissom said, "however, if you'd rather I just left now, I'll go home and come back this afternoon".

And there it was…the ball was back in her court…and she was ready to slap Grissom just for that alone. Reason being, she was a woman divided.

Her head wanted her to tell him to go, still mad that he'd brought them back to the 'now' rather than the 'then' when they'd been able to have a relationship without any "professional boundaries" in the way.

Her heart on the other hand wanted, no needed, him to stay. And of course her head was now saying how ridiculous that was that she needed someone else to take care of her today. 'Like you always did' her heart then reminded her.

Grissom must have seen her internal conflict playing out in the expressions on face, also that heart was now winning the struggle, and she now seemed less harsh and more vulnerable again.

Hence, he closed the gap between them and pulled her tightly into his embrace once more.

"So, can I stay?" He asked her softly, close to her ear.

Sara merely nodded, then relaxed against him, as the exhaustion from the emotional stress of the morning took hold.

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__Absolutely nothing, still! (if your confused see previous chapters!)_

_**A/N: **Yes, I'm back from my cousins! London was great, but back to the daily grind again. It may be a couple of weeks again until the next post, as I've just started a new job - and I have a feeling things are going to get a bit crazy comming up to Christmas, but I'll try to get it up as soon as possible. Also, have just started watching season 7 on DVD (I don't have a tv so hadn't seen it yet) and loving the comments between Griss and Sara!_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Grissom made both Sara and himself a cup of hot chocolate drink each to help them settle, while Sara dug out some spare bedding for Grissom to use on the couch. Truth be told she'd rather be sleeping in his embrace again than him sleeping on the couch, even though she'd told him she wasn't asking him to sleep with her.

'Deal with in Sara' She though 'isn't as if you haven't had to sleep by yourself, day full of nightmares on this date for the last 6 years - get over it!'

Sara deposited the bedding at the end of her couch , just as Grissom walked thru from her kitchen area and hander her a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

"Thanks" she smiled as they sat down together sipping their drinks, close but not touching for fear of the other reaction.

Eventually, when only a small amount of liquid was left in her mug, the night/day seemed to be taking its toll on Sara and Grissom could see her starting to drift to sleep where she was sitting. Gently Grissom eased the mug out of Sara's hand and set in on her coffee table. He gently shook her shoulder until her eyes opened a fraction.

"Come on honey," Grissom said "Time for bed", as he helped her stand and slowly walked with her through to her bedroom. He guided her over to her bed and let her sit down.

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

"Ah…um…no. Thanks Gil" Sara answered as Grissom smiled at her and turned to leave her room.

000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000

In just the short time in there, Grissom was amazed. Yes, the room was so definitely Sara's, but there still seemed to be touches of the both of them, and their previously shared life - albeit shared between two cities and many miles.

There were lots of photos of the two of them in San Francisco, and a few knickknacks and books etc, that he now remembered were his, but had forgotten that he'd ever had.

'Mind you' He thought 'if I dug through some of the clutter in my dresser I'd probably find stuff of Sara's…only for the fact that my rooms a complete mess, total opposite of Sara's.' With Sara, the stuff was obviously intentional.

However, just seeing her room brought a pang of guilt to Grissom's heart. It was yet another "in your face wake up call" to him about how much he was hurting Sara (and himself to if he'd only admit it) by limiting their relationship to being strictly professional only.

He decided to get some sleep himself and lay on the couch, covering himself with the duvet Sara had brought out. However he could feel it was going to be a day of insomnia as he tossed and turned, his mind churning.

He thought of his and Sara's previous life, Julie-Ann, bringing Sara to Vegas, all but ignoring her after he did, telling the team about Julie-Ann, the sheriffs order, Sara's mood swings, Sara's room, and finally mulling over whether it would be possible to be involved with Sara again - and whether she'd still want him, although by seeing her room it was obviously still a possibility.

To be lovers once more, as well as friends and colleges.

He had always worried about the future. Not really about his career as Sara might think - he'd got as far as he wanted to go, into the political world of the police hierarchy - but of Sara's. He knew she had ambitions, and he didn't want her held back because of being in a relationship with him, especially seen as Ecklie was now in charge of the lab.

However the reactions of everyone (minus Ecklie) this morning had made him wonder if it was possible for them to be together again. Even the Sheriff had told them to spend personal time together, and after all he held higher rank than Conrad Ecklie.

Ok, he said 'personal', which could be interpreted as just friends also, but that was what Grissom himself had called their previous relationship, so even still. Mind, if it'd been up to Jim, he'd have probably told Grissom to get his head out from up his ass, get into bed with her and go for it like bunnies.

'Ok, stop it' Gil though 'definitely don't need that though right now, especially with the state Sara's been in…I know, maybe I'll ask her if she wants to go out for dinner tonight…take her some place fancy, take her mind of things…'

And with that he started to drift into sleep himself.

000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---

What seemed like only minutes later Grissom was awakened by a scream from Sara's room. Nightmares, he knew instantly. He quickly got himself up and glanced at Sara's living room clock as he passed. 1300. They both must have got some sleep after all. He hurried on to Sara's room and found it still in darkness (from the thick curtains only, given the time of day) so to speak. The occupant was clearly still asleep and seemed still lost in whatever horrific dream she was having. She was moaning and sniffing and grasping tightly to the blankets with her hands, all the while kicking them off with her feet.

Grissom debated letting the dream conclude or waking her up, but he knew from previous experience that the latter was the better option. Moving over, he sat on the edge of her bed, turned up towards her and gripped both her shoulders in his hands.

"Sara, honey, wake up" he said, gently shaking her.

He repeated himself a few times, getting gradually loader with each, until her eyes sprung open and she looked up at him with a mixture of fear, shame and hope.

"It's ok honey, its just a dream" Grissom said gently as he helped her sit up and took her in his arms.

"I know" Sara replied softly "and even when I was having it I knew, but I couldn't find anyway to wake up and get out of it."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Grissom asked, although he already had a far idea what her answer would be.

"No" She shook her head "It'd only make it more real and make me remember more".

"Ok" Grissom said, knowing it was pointless to argue. "Is there anything else I can get you or do for you? It's only 1300hrs, so we should try to get another couple of hours sleep."

Sara looked up at him scared, and he could tell she was trying to get up the courage to ask him something.

"Griss…Gil…"She started hesitantly "Could you come in here and lie with me for a little while?"

Grissom smiled back at her with his trademark half-smirk that was reserved for her alone.

"That I can do. Just let me go and get that pillow and I'll be right back to join you, ok?"

Sara nodded and lay back down waiting for him to return.

When he came back to her room, he crawled in beside her and wrapped his arms around her as she moved her head to rest on his shoulder, using him as a human pillow. Comfortable again in each others arms they fell instantly into a restful sleep.

000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000

Sometime later, Sara awoke to an insistent beeping coming from her living area. She felt a strong arm wrapped around her and instinctively stiffened. She soon relaxed however when she remembered who it was that held her.

Little did Grissom know it yet, but no other man's arms had held her in the 6 long years she'd been in Vegas. She hadn't been lying when she told Griss her and Hank were just friends - and at that point that was all she'd wanted. Sure, she'd started thinking of Hank as a boyfriend just to make Gil jealous, but after all as she'd found out, Hank had had another - a real - girlfriend to sleep with.

It finally clicked to her what the beeping sound was and she reached up and shook Gil's shoulder, trying to wake him also.

"Huh ump" he mumbled at her

"Gil, did you set the alarm on your cell phone by any chance?" Sara asked.

"Yeah. So?" He replied in his drowsy state.

"So…its beeping its head off - go and switch it off will you!"

"Hang on" Grissom said, fully awake now "If the alarms going of, that means we really should get up - its 4pm"

"No way Gil" Sara said as Grissom started to get up "There's absolutely no way I've slept for that long."

Grissom disappeared out her bedroom door, and a few moments later the beeping stopped. Sara sat up and shook her head - even counting the nightmare she couldn't remember when she'd last slept that long.

Grissom returned and sat next to her on the edge of her bed.

"So, seen as we have the night off" Grissom said "Would you like to go out somewhere nice for dinner?"

Sara hesitated, and Grissom was sure she was going to say no. And who could blame her? After all he'd turned down her invitation three long years ago, and they were only just starting to get their friendship back on track.

"I'd really like that" Sara finally answered, surprising both herself and Grissom.

"Great" said Grissom. "I'm going to head home and sort out some stuff…as well as shower and change etc. So, I'll come back and pick you up around seven thirty?"

"Um…yeah, that'd be great" Sara answered, in a way disappointed that he had to leave, even if it was only for a few hours.

"Call me if you need anything ok" Grissom said "I mean it, anything at all"

"Ok" Sara replied, then saw him to the door. She didn't follow him out seen as she was still in her pyjamas.

She shut her door with a smile on her face. Grissom had finally asked her out to dinner for the first time since she'd been in Vegas - he was obviously ready for more than just a 'professional' relationship again.

'Argh!' She thought suddenly 'I'm going out with Gil and I've only got less than three hours to get ready…Somebody help me!!!'

_TBC_

* * *

_Ok, so I don't normally ask for reviews - but when over 30 people have your story on alert, but you only have 18 reviews for 3 chapters, you know pepole are reading the story, but havn't reviewed. Please tell me what you think so far?!?_

_Thanks, KaS_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **__Never owned them. Never Have. Never Will…..How sad._

_**A/N: **I actually have nothing much to say! (picture that). _

_However, I'm working overtime up to Christmas, then I'm going away for Hogmanay (New Year) so I probably won't get the next chapter up until early January. _

_So MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY HOGMANAY to everyone. _

_Oh, and the speech in italic's is when there remembering._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Catherine was sitting having a snack with her daughter around 5pm while Lindsay was working on her homework.

She was excited thinking about the call she'd just had from Archie, who had told her he'd finished the picture of Julie-Ann, and it'd be ready for her to have a look at when she came in tonight.

In her bag she had the best photo's shed been able to find of Gil and Sara last night.

She then laughed out loud, shaking her head at Lindsay who was looking at her as though she'd gone mad, as she thought about Sara's frantic phone call before the shift the previous night. She hadn't told any of the guys, because Sara had made her promise not to, but around this time the previous evening, Sara had phoned her in a complete panic.

---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---

(Flashback)

"_Oh God Cath, you've got to help me" Sara exclaimed "Griss asked me if I'd like to go somewhere nice for dinner, and I don't know what to wear…or even if I have anything to wear…you've gotta help me Cath!"_

Subsequently, Catherine had made her way over to Sara's flat armed with a car full of make-up and hair products, also a few of her outfits in case Sara wanted to borrow, ready to turn the labs resident tomboy into a beautiful lady for her nights date.

She'd knocked on the door after Sara had buzzed her up and walked with Sara into a complete mess - that Catherine assumed had once resembled a bedroom. Clothes were scattered everywhere, and Catherine couldn't think of a single time when she'd ever seen Sara in such a state.

"_Ok, first things first" Catherine said. "Can we pick up some of this mess , so I can see what I'm working with?"_

"_Cath! Griss is coming in less than 2 hours!"_

"_Ok, ok. We'll just find what we want then shove the rest back in your wardrobe and you can sort it out tomorrow ok?"_

Sara smiled and Catherine could tell she was making a really obvious effort to calm down.

"_Right. What do you have in the way of skirts?"_ Catherine asked.

"_Skirts? Catherine are you out of your mind? I've never worn a skirt in my life and I'm not about to start now - I don't think I even own a skirt."_

"_Well, I brought a couple in my car. I could…"_

"_No, way! You are not making me wear a skirt. For a start Gil would know you helped me get dressed - and I don't want him thinking I still don't know how to dress up by myself. Can't I just wear some flared pants or something?"_

Catherine sighed, knowing she'd never win the battle of getting Sara into a skirt - Lord knows, if she ever got to that stage the woman would probably try to get married in a pants suit!

Catherine looked thru the mess on Sara's bed, chair, floor, hanging over her dresser, and every other surface available, and still found nothing she have deemed 'suitable', till she glanced back at Sara's wardrobe and found a few items were still hanging up. She riffled through the hangers and al last found the perfect item to start building an outfit from. A very feminine pair of pants, chocolate brown in a velvety material with a nice flare delicate beading around the cuffs, and a matching belt with a good bit of 'bling' factor. She threw them at Sara -

"_Get these on and you'll be half way there. Now, just to find a matching top!"_

"_That's why the were still in there Cath…none of my tops match" _She wailed.

Catherine thought about the clothes she'd tossed in her car.

"_Don't worry, I think I've got the perfect top to complement those pants" _Catherine said _"Be back in a couple of minutes"._

And with that she raced out the door and back to her car. Catherine retuned a few minutes late to find that Sara had gotten herself into the pants she'd picked and was starting to tidy her room a wee bit.

"_Here," _She said tossing Sara a deep purple silky halter neck top_. "Try this with those"_

Sara shrugged into the top and Catherine knew she'd made a good choice - the top and pants went perfectly together, as though they'd been brought at the same time.

"_Great!" _They'd exclaimed together.

"_Good, I'm glad you like it" _Catherine said _"Now sit down so I can do you hair, then we'll work on jewellery and makeup - oh, what do you have in the way of shoes?"_

"_Hmm" _Sara dove into her wardrobe and came back up a few moments later with a pair of brown ankle boots with a three inch heal in her hand _"how about these?"_

"_Perfect - now sit down!"_

It'd taken Catherine over an hour to get her hair and make up done and it was nearly seven fifteen when she'd left…she now wondered how the date had gone, and if all of her and Sara's preparation had paid off.

000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---

About the same time Catherine was sitting doing homework with Lindsay, Sara was standing in her kitchen trying to decide what to make for diner as a thank you to Grissom for the previous evening, and her mind drifted back to their night out.

He'd arrived promptly at seven twenty five and the look in his eyes told Sara that her and Catherine's work in getting ready had really paid off. She'd not seen that look on Grissom's face sine before she'd come to Vegas.

He'd handed her a bouquet of yellow roses mixed with fern leafs, muttering something about 'for old times sake' and continued looking deep and lovingly at her as she put the flowers into water before they went out.

When they'd pulled up outside an expensive looking restaurant she'd turned to him before they got out.

"_Gil…are you sure?" _Sara asked.

"_Yes honey. Julie-Ann might not be able to celebrate her birthday tonight, but wherever she is now, I'm sure she'd be happy that we're celebrating it for her" _He answered softly touching his palm to her cheek.

Sara stiffened slightly for a moment, then shivered, but not from the cold. She knew from the look in his eyes, and his actions, that even though, yes this was about Julie-Ann's birthday, it was also about much more. His look and his touch told her that, if she was willing, he was willing to risk their work for the chance to be with her again. And it was a chance she very much wanted to take, but wasn't sure if now was the best time while her emotions were running so high because of Julie-Ann.

Grissom noted her hesitation with a crest fallen expression. He was right, he'd waited to longand she'd finally given up on him. Sara however was as usual observant enough to notice his momentary change in facial expressions even though he went back to his usual blank mask as fast as he could.

"_Gil, I saw your looks, I know this is about more than Julie-Ann, albeit important in her sense as well_" Sara had said. "_And yes, I do want to be with you again, always have - I 'm just not sure if the moment, when I feel so unusually emotional is the right time to make such a decision." _

Grissom nodded and waited for her to continue, sensing that she had more to say.

"_Though saying that, thank you for being so kind today, and I'd really like to have a special evening out with you,…so…ok for now."_

His smile of relief had lit up his whole face.

Their dinner had gone really well. It had been awkward at first, with stilted conversation and not looking at each others faces (not to forget a very annoying waitress as well, who kept making eyes at Grissom), until they'd both laughed at the same time and broken the tension.

From that point on it had been very like the old days in San Francisco - which made both Sara and Grissom realise how much they'd missed their previous relationship - to the point of Gil admitting it out loud and even kissing her in public - in Vegas of all places when anyone they know could have come by at any time.

000----000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000

The shrill ring of her phone broke Sara out of her revive. She went to pick it up, all the while cursing herself for the time she'd wasted….veggie Lasagne… she decided that'd not take to long to prepare for dinner.

"Hello" answered as she picked her phone up.

"Sara - how'd your night go?" Catherine asked without preamble.

"Cath, I really don't have time for this right now…Griss is coming for dinner in around an hour and I've yet to get started on it. I'd love to talk but I've been daydreaming for too long" Sara replied while starting to gather ingredients from her kitchen cupboard.

"Ok, I'll let you go for now….but I take it that it went really well then?"

"You could say that"

"Yes, but would you?"

"Definitely!…Cath I really have to go…I call you tomorrow morning after you finish work ok?"

"Ok then…and you'd better!"

"Bye Cath"

"Bye Sara"

And amazingly, Sara had been able to get rid of Catherine really quickly - quite a rarity for Cath not to push for details - then again it had been a rather strange few days past.

----000---000---000----000---000---000---000---000---000---000--

The Lasagne was cooking nicely, and Sara had finally got herself into a clean pair of jeans and a nice floaty three quarter sleeved top and was just finishing doing her hair when her buzzer rang.

'Right on time as always' She though.

"Hi Gil, come on up" She said as she let him in.

Sara then opened her door, leaving it just ajar, so that it would open as he knocked, and went to check on her lasagne - the last thing she'd want would be to burn the dinner. She'd done that once before in San Fran, and he'd never let her forget it - it was where her reputation of being a hopeless cook had come from.

Just as she was straitening up again closing the oven door, a hand landed on her shoulder - making her jump.

"Good God Gil - how can you be so damn quiet?" Sara exclaimed.

"Really? Am I?" Grissom replied trying to look innocent but not quiet making it. Sara once again had that familiar feeling of not knowing whether she wanted to hug him…or slap him.

However, when his other hand appeared from behind his back with a beautiful bouquet of tulips (and purple ones at that - her favourite colour) the 'hug him' feeling soon won out.

"Griss, those really are stunning…but you really didn't have to - you brought me flowers last night" Sara said.

"Maybe I did - but I'm trying to make up for 6 very long years here Honey….besides, I was passing a florist and when I saw these I knew you'd love them - I just had to get them cause I _have _managed to remember that purple's your favourite colour" Grissom answered.

"Thank you so much" Sara said as she finally reached out to accept them, then reached up and kissed his cheek. "Just let me find something in place of a vase to do these justice"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I only have one vase - and that's holding the roses you brought me last night!"

"Well if you'd told me that honey, I'd have brought you a vase as well!"

"Very funny!"

Sara laid the flowers on the bench and rummaged around in the cupboard under her sink….she had an idea…just didn't know if the object she was thinking of was one she still had or not. Grissom looked on amused until after about 5 minutes he heard a muffled 'Got it', and Sara emerged with an old fashioned looking ceramic jug.

"What do you think?" Sara said….just as she started to smell burning…"Oh no… not again!"

She rushed to her oven, and pulled out the lasagne, thankfully only slightly singed around the edges - the centre would still be perfectly edible.

"Don't say a word Gil! This is all your fault!"

"How is it my fault you can't cook?" Grissom asked playfully.

"Because its only around you that I can't!…and I was distracted looking for a vase - you might have kept and eye on it!"

"How could I do that when I didn't know what you were cooking?"

Suddenly they grinned at each other and burst out laughing.

"You do realise" Sara said "That we're arguing like a couple again…remember how my supervisor Richard in San Fran always said we argued like an old married couple?"

"Yes I do….and I guess 6 years apart hasn't changed that any!" Grissom replied still chuckling.

"How about you put those in some water honey, and I'll cut the burnt bits off the lasagne - it still looks really good".

" Thanks - oh, and there's some garlic bread in the warming draw as well."

Sara put her flowers in water in the jug, and set them on her coffee table. Grissom dished up their dinner while Sara poured the wine, falling into there usual way of being able to know what each other is thinking, doing and wanting without speaking.

Just as they sat down to eat, Grissom leaned over and touched Sara's cheek, looking deep into her in a way that only he could.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance honey" He said as he leaned in to kiss her.

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **__Very little almost nothing accounts for what I own - but I do claim all credit for Julie-Ann and at this stage Julie Grissom, as we don't really know anything about Grissom's mothers except for her being deaf._

_**A/N: **Sorry about the long gap between updates. I'd been working overtime doing evening stockfill up to Christmas, and then I was away in the Highlands over Hogmanay, so I'm just starting to get into a normal routine again. Saying that though, I've just moved to a new department and am busy having to learn new stuff at work again (not to mention being full of the flu at present) so it'll probably be another few wees again before the next chapter is up. _

_I hope everyone had a great Christmas & New Year._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sara smiled as she awoke, hearing his heartbeat under her ear and feeling his strong arms around her waist. For the third time in a row she was once again waking in Gil Grissom's arms. Although so far they'd only slept together (and not in the biblical sense), nothing 'physical', it was still very comforting.

While Gil slept on she thought over the past couple of days, since they'd told everyone about Julie-Ann. About her agreeing to Griss's unspoken question about trying a romantic relationship again.

In some ways it was like a sense of déjà vu, a feeling that nothing had really changed and they'd picked up right where they'd left off. Although they'd grown to know so much more about each other over the past 6 years.

Having lived in two separate cities (not to mention two different states) had before afforded them a certain degree of privacy, albeit there were no 'secrets' they'd kept from each other, often it had been only 'half-truths' that had been shared.

Last night after diner she'd curled up in his arms on her couch and told him all of her past - no holds barred - then he had done likewise.

Before Sara moved to Vegas, she thought she knew a great deal about and of him, and he of her likewise. She had certainly let him in closer to her that she had anyone else she knew and she was certain he had with her also. But now after telling him about her parents last year, and her talk last night there were no grey areas for either of them.

Gil had know previously that she'd spent time in foster care, and that her father was dead. But until last year she'd not told him the circumstances.

Likewise Sara had known that Grissom's Mother was deaf, though until her first year in Vegas she'd not know Griss could sign. The only time she'd met Julie Grissom, Julie had spoken clearly and lip read through their conversations. And although Grissom hadn't know it, as soon as she'd found he could sign she'd realised it was because of his mother and then taken classes to learn how. Only last night had she found out the condition was hereditary and how close Gil had come to losing his own hearing. (Though she'd had her suspicions when a few years ago he seemed to be studying everyone's mouths when they talked, and didn't seem to hear everything people said to him). Though she'd suspected, she hadn't wanted to say anything until Gil brought up the subject himself.

She had told him of her learning to sign and he looked at her incredulously. Then he told her how his deafness had been another reason for him keeping his distance in regards to their relationship, and about his surgery just after that.

At first she had been typically angry with him (especially for telling Catherine and not her about the surgery), but had soon calmed down as they continued pouring out, not secrets per say, but things they'd never mentioned for fear of the others reaction.

By now she felt that she so intimately _knew_ Gil, that his mind was a part of her own.

Sara lay still for a few more minutes, thoughts still on the man beside her, until she felt a slight movement beneath her head and heard a change in his breathing.

"Good Morning" He said looking down at her with his usual half-smile.

"That it is" Sara replied, before shifting up him slightly, lowering her face and capturing his lips with hers. After a deeply satisfying wake-up, Gil gently broke off their kiss and smiled up at her.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For being you".

"You know, I could get used to this" Grissom said as Sara rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Good - cause so could I" She answered. "You realise we have to go back to work tonight?"

"That's tonight" Grissom replied. "Plenty of time together before then".

Sara was about to snuggle back into his arms when she saw the time - nine thirty.

"Oh shit!" She exclaimed as she quickly climbed out of bed.

"What's wrong?" Grissom asked worried he'd upset her again.

"I haven't rung Cath yet, and I promised I'd ring her after shift this morning, cause I brushed her off when she phoned before dinner last night - I'll be back when I've satisfied her….help yourself to the bathroom in the meantime."

Grissom lay back and shook his head as she rushed out of her bedroom to the kitchen to call Catherine. Yes, he would go and use the bathroom, but realised if as per usual Catherine was pushing for details, Sara was going to be on the phone for at least half an hour.

----0000----000---000---000---000--000---000---000---000---000---

"Hello?" Catherine answered her phone distractedly.

"Hi Cath, sorry it took me so long to…." Sara started.

"Well, I take it your dinner must have gone really well …and maybe then led on to other things if Gil's only just left.."

"Catherine!!!!"

"Well?"

"Ok, so Gil hasn't actually left yet…"

"Sara!!"

"- But, nothing actually happened! Get your mind out of the gutter Catherine!" Sara finally finished. "We slept, and that was all. But I do believe our relationship is getting firmly back on track."

"Good. So will you both be coming in tonight?"

"Yes. Though, I think its going to be a bit strange…coming back when you all know now".

"Don't worry about it. No-one will treat you any differently. Oh, by the way, can you guys come in a bit early tonight?" Catherine asked.

"Why?" Sara asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Oh, no reason in particular, we just wanted to go over some of the stuff that's been happening over the last few nights" Catherine bluffed, hoping Sara would consent.

"Ok, I guess" Sara replied. "Its not like Gil and I aren't the first ones there most nights anyway".

"True" Catherine had to agree. "Say, why don't we all meet at the dinner for a breakfast/dinner before shift?"

"Great idea. I'll check with Griss, but it shouldn't be a problem".

"So, what did happen last night?"

"We ate. Then spent a couple of hours getting to know each other better."

"Excuse me - getting to know each other? You had a kid together - I'd have thought you'd have know each other quite well" Catherine said. Then immediately felt bad for bringing Sara and Gil's long dead daughter into the conversation - she was sure Sara would bite her head off for that one.

"Catherine," Sara sighed (not really in the mood for a fight), "How many relationships have you had where you've been completely honest with the other person? And yes, we had a daughter, so do you - how well did you know Eddy - or him you for that matter?

"Ok. You may very well have a point there" Cath concluded.

"Cath, I'm not saying we didn't already know each other very well - hell, Gil knows and has always known more about me that any one else I know, but we've now cleared up the few grey areas that we had left in our relationship" Sara said.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up" Catherine apologized. "But, in the meantime, I was meaning to ask….."

---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---

In the next room Grissom could hear some but not all of Sara's exclamations, so decided to tune out the conversation until Sara was off the phone and could come back and tell him what Catherine had said as well.

Lying there in her bed, he felt a sense of peace he had not know for years. Not since before Sara moved to Las Vegas. It was a feeling of utter completeness and rightness that he only had ever felt when they we're together - either when he had been in San Francisco, or when she had come over to Las Vegas for the weekend.

He realised how worthless his life had felt to him without her. Sara was the one person who understood him completely. Yes, he was a workaholic, but so was she - so she understood when work over came the personal, not that he should ever had pushed her as far away as he did.

So much had happened over the last couple of days since the sheriff had ordered them to take time off, that he felt he'd never be able to get it all into perspective and sort it out inside his head.

In some ways it felt as if he was on the brink of something completely new and unknown. On the other hand, it also on some level was like a sense of déjà vu, and that nothing had really changed - they we're getting a second chance a visiting a relationship that had once worked very well, so they we're doing it all over again.

After last night though, Gil felt that he now completely and utterly knew every part of Sara Sidle. All the ups and down's of her life, the good times and the bad, everything she thought and felt. It was like she was an extension of himself, and the thought was a scary one indeed. Enough to almost make him get up and run out of there, until he took a second to think of all the good things that that also meant. It was true to, that Sara now knew everything there was to know about him also. Back in her San Francisco days, she'd already know more about him than anyone else, there was no-one else he'd ever let in as close as her, no-one he'd cared about as much (loved as much, his conscience put in) but now he had left nothing out.

No blanks or grey areas - that had been her words last night, and it was now true for both of them.

_TBC_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own them, never have, never will. However…CSI say that they normally base the cases on the show on real life incidents. I have taken a leaf out of the producer's book and have done the same. All crimes, incidents, etc referred to by the team are from when I worked for the New Zealand Police. Some are ones I personally dealt with, others we're dealt with by friends of mine, either in Response or SOCO._

_**A/N: **This will be the second to last chapter so, please let me know what you think and leave a review…I know from the amount of people who have this on alert that a lot of people are reading, but only a small faithful few are reviewing. But to those who have been reviewing many thanks._

_Also, this is a bit of a lighter chapter - though we needed a few laughs after all the emotional stuff. KaS_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Sara couldn't help but be nervous getting ready for work that night. Sure, it was going back to her friends and a job she loved, but now that they knew the secret she and Gil had kept from them for the past six years she couldn't help but worry that they would treat her differently, even though she knew she was being slightly paranoid and irrational.

Grissom watched patiently for a bit while Sara fidgeted waiting for the time to pass before they meet the team at the dinner. When he could stand her restlessness no longer he approached her slowly from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Calm down" He whispered in her ear. "Everything will be fine, trust me".

"Yes, but…"

"No butts. Besides, you've been in touch with Catherine while we've been on leave - has she treated you any different?"

"No" Sara had to admit.

"So let's just enjoy some time with our friends before work, ok honey?"

_Was this really the same Grissom she'd worked with for the last 6 years? _Sara thought.

"Ok" was all she said out loud.

---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---000---

Sara and Gil were the last ones to arrive at the dinner that the night shift frequented, and made there way to where the rest of the team were sitting in a booth in the back.

"Hi Guys" Sara greeted the team as they approached.

"Hey you two - welcome - Warrick move over and let them sit down" Catherine ordered.

'_Well I guess nothing much has changed after all_' Sara thought as Warrick slid along the booth and the two of them sat down.

"What you having?" Nick asked "We're just about to place our order"

"Anything with meat in it" Grissom joked

"Gil!" Both girls exclaimed together.

"Sorry"

"Sara - what do you want?" Nick redirected his question.

"Blueberry pancake stack, please Nick"

"Gil?"

"Bacon & Eggs"

"You know it's a good thing this place serves 24hour breakfast" Brass commented.

"Why else do you think that we always eat here?" Greg commented.

"Point taken."

----000----000----000----000----000----000---000---000---000---

The team were all digging into there meals and as a result it was fairly quiet for a short period of time.

"So, what's been happening on the work front while we've been on leave?" Sara asked around a mouthful of pancakes.

"Well," Nick started, "Remember that 'dumb ass of Vegas crim competition' that Sophia had going?"

"Personally I think we've too many nominations already, but go on" Grissom commented.

"Well, after breakfast Greg & I are going to interview our suspect in Desert palms."

"Don't you mean victim?" Sara asked.

"No, the suspects in hospital"

"What happened to him?"

"Well, he decided to commit armed robbery with a garden implement - he's recovering from a gun shot wound as we speak"

"What?!? How?!?" Grissom & Sara exclaimed together.

"Yes, our genius decided to hold up a firearms dealers shop…..with a machete!" Nick finished.

Sara just completely doubled up in laughter over at that.

"What's the old saying - those that live by the sword are killed by the bullets of those that don't" Grissom added.

"Yeah well, we've got to interview our suspect, who may also be considered a victim if his lawyer has his way, now that he's out of the surgery to remove the bullet."

"How can a robber be a victim?" Sara asked.

"Lawyer's claiming that the gun used by the actual victim was excessive force for self defence" Nick said.

"Just another reason why I hate lawyers" Sara commented.

"Well, if you think that's good," Sophia said, "While Catherine and I we're processing our scene…"

"What did you guys have?" Gil asked

"Some idiot decided it'd be fun to throw a rock from the side of an over bridge -it smashed through the windscreen of a vehicle passing below and killed the driver" Catherine answered.

"Lovely" Sara commented.

"Anyway," Sophia continued, "While we we're at the scene this bystander comes up to me and asks me _"Could you look into __**my**__ vehicle accident for me? You see, I was driving along the footpath, and this idiot of a woman drove out of her driveway and hit me - and I want to press charges against her because it's her fault cause she wasn't looking where she was going!"_

"She was driving on the footpath?" Brass asked.

"Exactly what I said" Sophia answered.

At that, everyone was laughing so hard that the other people in the dinner were starting to look strangely at them.

"Do people ever think about what they're admitting to when they talk to us?" Sara wondered.

"Well, if you think that's a laugh," Brass said "Try this one. A guy came into the station the other day and I was called over to the reception, cause I happened to be passing and the guy insisted on speaking to a police officer - you know the type"

"All to well" Warrick said.

"Well, he says, I need to report my motorbike stolen. So I gave him the forms and said '_here, fill these in'_ then he says _'I got a slight problem with these forms officer"_

"What was the problem?" Grissom asked.

"_Ahh, you see officer, it's like this. I got two bikes' _we'll say for illustration purposes that one is a Honda registration ABC111 and the second in a Suzuki registration XYZ999. '_And well, the Honda's been stolen, but my licence plates on that bike had expired, so I decided to switch the plates with my Suzuki - my Honda rego ABC111 was stolen, but it had the plates XYZ999 on it when it was stolen_"

"Did you happen to mention to him the one or two criminal offences, involved in that?" Sophia asked.

"Oh yeah." Brass said.

"How did you file it just out of curiosity?" Catherine asked.

"Filed the bike stolen with no-plates using the VIN number, then added in the plates as a stolen item attached to the bike"

"Smart"

"Then I gave the guy a lecture on the laws he'd broken and started the paperwork for that as well."

---000---000---000---000---000---000----000---000---

They chatted about other interesting cases for awhile over their food, and then sat with cups of coffee for awhile.

Then, during a lull in conversation, Catherine cleared her throat, and looked over at Grissom and Sara, (Whilst the first had his arm around the second's shoulder).

"What Catherine?" Grissom asked.

"Well, you see" Catherine began, "While you've been on leave, we've been working on a couple of presents for you - just to you know, show you both that we care."

"Catherine…" Sara began.

"No, let me finish. We're going to give them to you now, but we want you to wait till after work in the morning, when you're alone to open them. They're kind of personal, so only Archie and I have seen the finished product"

"You've really got me curious now" Grissom said.

"Ditto" Sara added.

"Yeah well, if you like them, we all helped" Greg said.

"And if you hate them, it was Catherine's idea - blame her" Warrick stated.

"But, if you do like them little sis, we'd like to see the finished product after you've had first view" Nick said.

"So what are they?" Sara asked.

"We're not saying" Brass said.

"But, now that we're all finished, once we've paid, meet me at my car and I'll give them to you" Catherine said "But remember to leave them until after shift to open"

"Ok" Grissom agreed.

_TBC_

* * *

_A/N: Haha! And you all thought I was going to show you Gil & Sara's reaction to the photos in this chapter…well, you just have to wait till the next time._

_Also, when I was in the NZ police, me and my unit partner Helen (Shout out to ya PENNEY!!) used to run our own 'dumb ass criminal of the year' competition annually. The guy who held up a gun shop with a machete was our 2006 winner (Probably not an honour to aim for however)._


End file.
